Two-piece swaged fasteners, commonly referred to as lockbolts, are used to secure a plurality of workpieces together. Typically swage-type fasteners include a pin member having lock grooves and a swage collar adapted to be swaged into the lock grooves of the pin member by a fastener installation tool. The collar may include a built-in washer or a flange, which supports high clamp load in workpieces made from soft steels or aluminum without embedment. In many applications, the collar is installed against medium to high strength steel, which do not require as much bearing area as required for soft steels and aluminum. The collar may also include raised inspection dots extending from the collar flange that are marked by the installation tool to visually indicate a complete swage of the collar and installed properties. What is needed is a swage collar that utilizes less material, while providing adequate bearing area and a visual indication of a complete swage.